


swoon

by SkyRose



Series: Cotton Candy Allbingo Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Getting Together, Hoth (Star Wars), M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Han was so far out of his element on Hoth.





	swoon

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "asking someone out".
> 
> Idk I just like blushy Luke.

Han was so far out of his element on Hoth. He never had any clue where he was supposed to be or who was giving orders or  _ why the hell he was still there for? _

It wasn’t Leia. She made herself clear.  _ Not interested, Solo. _ No room in her royal bed for Correllian ruffians.

At some point, he found he didn’t care about her anymore. She was snappy and not very receptive to his charm. She made a good leader and friend but… she wasn’t one who would swoon over him. And Han enjoyed a bit of swooning.

So, Han found himself searching for someone who would swoon. The answer tripped right into him one day. Blonde hair and blue eyes and skin a few shades paler due to the lack of desert sun.

“Sorry, Han,” Luke apologized, color blooming onto his cheeks.

“‘S fine,” Han assured, keeping his voice slow and deep. He leaned forward slightly. “I was looking for you, actually.”

“You were?” Luke questioned, his voice cracking.

“Yeah, uh, once we’re off this ice cube, would you want to go out for a drink?”

“Um, s-sure.”

Han smirked, enjoying the way Luke’s eyes widened because of it.


End file.
